


Access Point

by thehyperactivesammich



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, And defeat Smaug, Bilbo's POV, But they're still off to reclaim Erebor, Cause that's what Thorin does, Gandalf being his usual self, M/M, abilities, because I'm crap at writing a dwarf's point of view
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-11-28 00:25:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/668184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehyperactivesammich/pseuds/thehyperactivesammich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where every elf, fae, dwarf, human, and hobbit has an ability or skill that is usually unique to them, Thorin Oakenshield and company arrive at the door of Bilbo Baggins, who is to become their burglar on the quest to reclaim Erebor.</p><p>Their only problem is that Bilbo seems to not have an ability. Which is not okay with Thorin, for every member of his company had been hand-picked for their respective ability and skill.</p><p>After all, what's the use of a burglar who can't turn invisible, or isnt able to get through any door, or cant see a person's every weakness??</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Burglar at Bag End

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, this is me, starting another project. I AM NOT SORRY. 
> 
> This came to me not long after I wrapped up the Soul Marked universe, and I believe I'm going to enjoy this one more then anything else I'm working on right now.
> 
> Feel free to guess each dwarf's skill as we progress through the story. I'll be dropping lots of hints before actually revealing a dwarf's skill.
> 
> There's a few hints about Bilbo's skill in this chapter, but I highly doubt that anyone will guess what his is until I explain it.
> 
> Your feedback is always welcomed! Enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxx

Bilbo Baggins was an entirely respectable hobbit.

He ate a lot, smoked his pipe every morning, greeted his neighbors without fail, and did not host a dinner for dwarves.

Except, apparently, when he did.

The hobbit stared, scowling, into his dining room where twelve dwarves and the wizard Gandalf were eating, causing a mess, and being rather cheery.

This was all Gandalf's fault. He just in knew it. Bilbo didn't know how, exactly, but he knew that Gandalf was the one to blame.

He'd known, earlier that morning, the exact second when Gandalf had stepped foot in the Shire. It had been quite a surprise, really, for Gandalf hadn't come to the Shire in quite a few years. Off doing wizard things, he supposed.

"Cheer up, my dear hobbit!" Gandalf beamed at him, clapping him on the back. "Come have some dinner!"

"There are dwarves in my dining room," Bilbo deadpanned, looking frustrated. "Why are they even here?"

"Mmm...yes. They are a cheerful bunch, Bilbo, don't look so upset. As to why they're here...well that will have to wait until the leader of our company gets here," The wizard gave him a half smile.

"They decimated my pantry!" The gentle hobbit said frantically, gesturing wildly to the empty room. "And what do you mean, leader? There are more of them? Absolutely not. Please get them out of my house. Now."

Gandalf turned solemn, fast. "Bilbo Baggins, these dwarves have nowhere else to go. At least hear them out and let them stay the night."

The fair-haired male sighed in frustration, running a hand through his curls. "Fine! Fine. But if one of them lights something on fire using their ability or something they are paying-THOSE ARE MY MOTHER'S DISHES, put them down!"

Gandalf chuckled as the hobbit ran through his house, arguing with the dwarves to please stop throwing his dishes around.

This adventure would be good for Bilbo, something to lighten him up and open him up to the world after all those years of loneliness after his parents had died.

xxxxxxxxxx

"He looks more like a grocer then a burglar," Thorin Oakenshield said not fifteen minutes later. Bilbo held back the anger storming through his being at those words, frowning at the dwarf before turning away to go put the now clean dishes away. 

The dwarves could talk about what they wished, but Bilbo was not going to put up being insulted in his own house by the same dwarves who were currently discussing their quest to-

Bilbo stopped. No. No, he barely knew them! They'd been in his house for only three hours, they couldn't be in his head yet-

The hobbit griped his kitchen table tightly. He was breathing. They weren't in his head, they'd just been talking loudly.

That was it.

"Bilbo?" Gandalf loomed in the doorway. "Come into the dining room. We have things to discuss."

"What kind of things? Gandalf, what is going on?" The Hobbit frowned in concern. He couldn't read anything off the wizard, which was disconcerting. Although the wizard always chose his words carefully, Bilbo could usually get a read on his body language. 

But not tonight.

"Thorin will explain it all, my dear hobbit. Now come along."

Bilbo just sort of sighed, setting down the plate he'd been holding, throwing the washcloth down as well. "Oh, very well then."

Gandalf smiled a sneaky little half-smile, and that's when Bilbo knew that the wizard had a master plan, and he was part of it.

xxxxxxxxxx

"A dragon?" Bilbo nearly shrieked, hands quickly going up to press against his temples. "A dragon. A dragon."

"Aye," The dwarf named Bofur piped up, a grin on his face. "Think furnace, with wings."

"I don't think that's helping," The soft-spoken Ori said from farther down the table.

"Ah, you're probably right, laddie," Bofur nodded. 

"Enough," Thorin said loudly. "Balin, the contract."

"Of course there's a contract," Bilbo said under his breath, but accepted the folded envelope from the elder dwarf with a nod, snapping the string off and letting it unroll. To the floor.

The dwarves watched him closely as he began to mutter under his breath, eyes skimming over document. "...up to, if any, 1/14 of treasure acquired...seems fair...what's this? ...Incarceration? No-INCINERATION?"

"Aye, Smaug the Terrible will melt the flesh right off your bones. One flame, and you'll be no more then a pile of ash."

Bilbo's jaw dropped and his grip on the document tightened.

"Pile of ash...right." He took in a deep breath. "Nope."

And then he fell over on the floor.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Bilbo, my dear hobbit, you have been sitting quietly for an hour and a half," Gandalf sounded exasperated. "Are you going to leave your guests hanging for much longer, or give them an answer?"

The hobbit sighed as he set his cup of tea down. "I know, Gandalf. I've made my decision."

"I assumed as much," Gandalf smiled in that funny little way of his. "Are you going to sign it?"

"Yes," Bilbo said firmly. "After I get out blankets and pillows for all of them. Don't look at me that way, Gandalf, you knew I was going to say yes. I can't say no to you."

"Mmm, I know," Gandalf had a twinkle in his eye. "Shall I go fetch the contract, then?"

Bilbo scowled at him. "Do what you want. I'm going to go be a responsible hobbit and take care of my guests."

"Bilbo," Gandalf said, before the hobbit could leave the room. "Thorin is going to want to know what your skill is."

"Figured as much," The fair-haired hobbit said. "I'll figure something out." 

And then Bilbo walked off to go put thirteen dwarves to bed.


	2. The Compromise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! 
> 
> Every single guess about Bilbo's skill amused me to no end, but, seriously you guys, you will have no idea until I reveal it.
> 
> In this chapter there are quite a few hints about Thorin's skill, and I even managed a hint about Balin's as well.
> 
> That said, Ori's is the first I plan to reveal, even if I haven't slipped in a hint about it yet.
> 
> Your feedback is always welcome! Also feel free to keep guessing away about everyone's skills (I could use the laughs)!

By the end of their second day of travel, Bilbo knew there was no more beating around the bush.

Thorin had been gazing at him all day, judging; no doubt trying to figure out what it was Bilbo could do.

The Hobbit didn't even need to be facing Thorin to know that. He could just feel it. As soon as camp was made, and the dwarves settled, the leader of their company would corner him and demand an explanation as well, perhaps, a demonstration.

But what Thorin didn't know is that Bilbo had been thinking; and plotting; and planning, since the seconded he had inked his name into the contract. And, assuming Thorin wasn't the complete jerk he seemed, Bilbo had come up with the perfect loophole.

xxxxxxxxxx

Gandalf the Grey was immensely amused.

In the two days of travel since they had left the Shire, the more inquisitive dwarves had not bothered to hide their curiosity when it came to Bilbo, hobbit culture, and Bilbo's unspoken of skill. 

Indeed, even the older, more mature dwarves had glanced at Bilbo every once in a while, their eyes containing a desire to know about the secrets Bilbo held.

Then there was Thorin Oakenshield, Exiled King Under the Mountain.

Gandalf chuckled to himself as he thought on Thorin's behaviour these past two days. He had, at first, seemed appalled when Bilbo hadn't just walked up to him and told the dwarf what he could do, as was custom among dwarven kind when serving/working under a royal.

The only thing that had stopped him from expressing his outrage to Bilbo was Balin, who reminded Thorin that Bilbo was a hobbit, not a dwarf; and thus had different customs when it came to skills and abilities.

"He's among dwarves-" Thorin had started, only to fall quiet when Balin gave him a look that could only be described as 'I Am Not Impressed With You.'

Gandalf knew the look very well. It was one of his favorites when it came to stubborn people.

The rightful dwarf-king had then resorted to trying to glare Bilbo into revealing his ability. That had been an amusing two hours where Thorin's gaze had darkened, and Bilbo had seemed oblivious to the dwarf's glare.

Finally, the king had retreated into pensive thought (letting Dwalin and Balin lead the Company), no doubt trying to decipher what Bilbo's ability was through how he interacted with the dwarves.

Unfortunately for the king, he'd never figure it out unless Bilbo told him.

And now they were settling down for the night, Thorin stalking over to the hobbit.

The ensuing conversation was going to be most amusing.

xxxxxxxxxx

"I know the skill of each member of my Company," Thorin said, and Bilbo looked up from where he was unraveling his bedroll to meet the king's gaze. "Each member, that is, except for you."

"Oh?" Bilbo arched an eyebrow, rolling his shoulders. "Congratulations, I suppose."

Behind Thorin there was a snort, and then the sound of a brief scuffle. The king's gaze hardened.

"This is unacceptable," Thorin continued harshly, eyes hard as stone. "If I do not know what each member can offer to the Company, then I can not be sure that we can defend ourselves to the best of our abilities."

Bilbo eyed him thoughtfully. It was odd that Thorin had spoke of their defense instead of their offense (especially when they were setting out to defeat a dragon), but he let it slide.

"I understand," Bilbo said, smiling a little internally when he saw Thorin relax visibly. "But I'm afraid I cannot tell you. Not yet, at least."

Thorin's gaze was thunderous again, and if Bilbo was less of a hobbit he'd be shaking under the pressure of it. "Why not?" He demanded.

"I don't know how dwarves do things," Bilbo said fiercely, putting on his best indignant face. "But hobbits do not go up to one another and tell each other their deepest, best-kept secrets. You will know my ability when I trust you and your company, Thorin Oakenshield, and not a second more."

The camp was deadly silent, and all the other dwarves seemed to be holding their breath for Thorin's reaction.

Gandalf, Bilbo noticed, just looked amused, like his afternoon entertainment had started. 

"Fine," Thorin ground out after a few moments of silence. "But know this, Master Hobbit-if harm comes to a member of this company, if I fail to protect one of them because you with held your ability-"

"There is no need to threaten me," Bilbo cut him off quickly. "I understand."

Then the hobbit turned his back on the king and went back to rearranging his bedroll.

Seconds later he heard boots stomping off, and Bilbo sighed to himself.

Well, the conversation could have gone much, much worse.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Balin."

The elder dwarf looked up as Thorin approached him, face thunderous. He already knew what the king wanted, of course; there was not a person in camp who hadn't heard Thorin and Bilbo's...discussion. Except, maybe, for Oin. 

"Sorry, Thorin. I can't see anything on him."

The dwarf king's scowl deepened, if possible, and his eyebrows drew together in the same movement as his shoulders.

"What am I going to do, Balin?" Thorin sounded defeated when he said this, moving to sit besides one of his oldest friends. "If I cannot protect-"

"We will be fine," Balin assured his king. "We will take back Erebor, and no lasting harm will come to us. You will see."

Thorin looked at him hopefully. "Did you see-"

"I do not need to see it, Thorin. It is what will happen."

Thorin did not respond, and the two sat in silence as darkness descended over the camp and ate at the fire.


	3. Rain, Rain, and More Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dori complains, Ori & Bilbo bond, and Nori is sneaky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't realize until after I had finished this chapter that the Ri brothers are the majority of the supporting characters this time around.
> 
> I blame meg, she's been giving me Ri feels. Grrr.
> 
> This chapter was delayed by numerous factors, including but not limited to: work, different fandoms, sleep, super secret side projects, and actually sitting down to try and plan this fic out.
> 
> There is a blatant but misguiding hint about Nori's skill this chapter, and I continued to drop hints about Bilbo's that no one will get. Probably.
> 
> Also-I love to mess with canon events, which is why scenes will be added and some canon scenes don't show up. That doesn't mean they didn't happen. In fact I usually try to write them down but eventually give up. I have issues like that.
> 
> Enjoy.

xxxxxxxxxx

The torrential downpour was driving Bilbo crazy.

The hobbit had never been fond of rain; it was loud in his ears and it easily distracted him. He found it hard to concentrate with the steady patter of raindrops around him, each making a different sound against whatever surface it landed on.

Dori's complaining wasn't helping either.

"It is raining, Master Dori, and it shall continue to rain until it stops!" Gandalf said, and the words echoed around Bilbo's head until he shook them out. "If you wish for a miracle, then find yourself another wizard!"

Gandalf was indignant. Bilbo could feel it.

"And are there?"

"Are there what?" The wizard asked, frustration still laced through his tone.

"Are there other wizards, of course!" Dori nearly demanded. Bilbo winced at the harshness of the dwarf's tone.

"There are five of us," Gandalf said after a moment's silence. Bilbo raised an eyebrow, shifting on Myrtle uncomfortably. He'd been sure the wizard wasn't going to actually answer. "Saruman the White, he's the head of our order. Then there are the two blues...do you know, I've quite forgotten their names?"

Bilbo snorted into his hand, shoulders hunching together. Why did that not surprise him?

"And the fifth?" Dori said eagerly, facial expression rather earnest in comparison to his usual disapproving manner.

"I was getting there, Master Dori!" Gandalf's voice rose, belaying his irritation in junction with the rain. "The fifth wizard is known as Radagast the Brown."

"Is he a great wizard?" Bilbo felt the words spilling from his lips before he could help it. "Or...is he more like you?"

Snickers swept through the riding column. Even Thorin looked amused.

"I believe he is a great wizard!" Gandalf looked affronted. "In his own way, that is."

Because that was reassuring, Bilbo thought to himself, quirking his lips up in a half smile as they continued riding on through the rain.

xxxxxxxxxx

It finally stopped raining an hour and a half later, as they were just stopping for the day, at an abandoned, crumbling farm. Bilbo nearly fell from the saddle in his hurry to get off Myrtle.

Not that he had an issue with the pony. It was more the fact that hobbits and ponies did not usually mix.

Most hobbits preferred walking, and back in the Shire no one rode unless they couldn't get away with walking.

Well, except for Xenoc Eartwood, but he talked to animals and was eccentric in general, so he didn't really count in Bilbo's opinion.

Too busy getting reacquainted with the ground, Bilbo did not even notice Gandalf and Thorin arguing until Gandalf's voice rose considerably, and there was a push against the inside of his skull that had him wincing.

"Save me from the stubbornness of dwarves!" Gandalf roared, and Bilbo braced himself against Myrtle, trying to make it look normal.

From Balin's expression, he hadn't succeeded.

"Gandalf! Where are you going?" Bilbo asked worriedly. He didn't need to ask, as Gandalf knew well, but he had to put up a front for the sake of the dwarves.

The wizard gave him a searching look before turning away. "To seek the company of the only person here with any sense!"

"And who would that be?"

"Myself, Mr. Baggins!" And then he was gone, disappearing amongst the trees.

Bilbo clutched onto Myrtle's mane tightly and tried to convince himself that everything was just fine.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Er...Mister Baggins?"

The hobbit looked up, sighing when he met the gaze of shy Ori. "For the last time, Ori, call me Bilbo."

The young dwarf hunched his shoulders together, eyes wide. "But-"

"It's my name, Ori. Please use it."

The scribe deflated, shuffling his feet. "Alright...er, may I sit with you?"

"Be my guest, although it's the same hard ground as everywhere else," Bilbo said wryly, closing the book he had been reading.

"I wanted to get away from my brothers for a bit," Ori confided shyly as he sunk down next to Bilbo, crossing his legs and peering at the hobbit like he expected him to judge Ori.

"They do seem rather protective," Bilbo said in understanding.

"That doesn't even begin to cover it," Ori sighed almost longingly. "Between the two of them it's like I never get a moment of peace."

The hobbit felt a smile creep over his face, patting Ori's knee. "They just want to keep you safe, no doubt."

Ori scowled. "Dori mother-hens me! I can't even practice my skill in private, it's maddening!"

Bilbo took a deep breath, turning to face Ori. "Shouldn't you be talking to him about this?"

Ori just gave him a look, and the hobbit sighed. This was going to be a long conversation, he could already tell.

xxxxxxxxxx

Nori appeared by Bilbo's shoulders two hours later, seemingly out of nowhere.

Ori flinched. Bilbo did not.

"Ori. Dinner's ready," The older dwarf said, eyeing Bilbo. "Come eat."

Ori's expression wavered for a second before he frowned. "I'm comfortable where I am, thank you."

Bilbo held back a snort. The ground was anything but comfortable, and both of the dwarves knew it.

Silence reigned.

"Have it your way," Nori eventually said, a little too easily. "I'll just go fetch it, then? Be back in a second." And he was off, winking at Bilbo in anything but a playful manner.

"Nori-" Ori protested, but fell quiet, hunching his shoulders together again.

Bilbo chuckled. "I'll be right back," He said to the young scribe, and unfolded his legs underneath him with a groan, slowly rising to his feet.

"I'll be here," Ori said, almost wistfully, and this time Bilbo couldn't hold back his snort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is about the trolls! That means a (most-likely) horribly written battle scene and the reveal of Ori's skill! 
> 
> Who's excited to actually know one of the dwarves' skills?


End file.
